The present invention relates to an automatic door closer constructed for releasably holding a door in a predetermined partly open position. Such an automatic door closer is known in the art and this known automatic door closer includes a holding valve held in closed position by an electromagnet and cooperating with the other elements of the known automatic door closer so that the door will automatically close after opening the same through an angle smaller than a predetermined partly open position and so that the door is held in said predetermined partly open position and can be closed only when, through corresponding actuation of the electromagnet, the holding valve will be opened. Such door closers are preferably used at locations where in view of dangers, for instance a fire, the arrested door must be automatically released in case of such danger. Such automatically operable door closers connected to fire doors are therefore usually provided with a fire or smoke detector through which the electromagnet of the door closer may be actuated. The use of an automatic door closer provided with an electromagnet operable by a smoke detector is on normal doors rather expensive and uneconomical. At normal doors are therefore door closers used which move the door from any open position back to its closed position. If it is desired to hold the door provided with such an automatic door closer in any partly open position there is, besides the automatic door closer, a separate door arrester provided on the door. The known additional implements for arresting the door in any desired open position are usually constructed as clamping arresting means or as arm arresting means. Such additional arresting means cause not only considerable expenditures, but detrimentally influence also the appearance of the door.